


Like Father Like Son

by samandbucky



Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Eddie Diaz, Jealousy, M/M, Protective Christopher Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: TK gets in an argument with Carlos right before the fire happens, and needs time away from work to get his head sorted, so he goes to LA with Buck and stays with him in his apartment. The Diaz boys are not happy about this situation.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107242
Comments: 12
Kudos: 484





	Like Father Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> Another awesome prompt I got on my tumblr:  
>  _When TK had a fight with Carlos_
> 
> _he comes to LA to Back_
> 
> _Eddie and Chris don't like it they get jealous_
> 
> okay LOOK i know Christopher would probably not do something mean like this (on the show. uh maybe? he just really loves his bucky) but it's just for the fic!!!  
> but it's okay everything works out in the end :) i really enjoy writing 9-1-1 and lone star together!

“Thanks again for doing this, Buck. I know we just met and everything, but-”

“No buts, it doesn’t matter if we just met each other. You’re my friend now, and I want to help,” Buck says as he leads the way into his apartment. “Yeah. I know all too well about what it’s like to fight with your significant other.” He looks over at TK. “Trust me.”

“Eddie?” TK asks with a grin, which earns an eye roll from Buck. “Yeah, I picked up on it in Texas. Seemed like he was kind of used to your reckless behavior on the job.”

“Okay, we’re _both_ equally reckless on the job,” Buck quickly defends himself. “Anyways, it was nice of your dad to let you have some time off work. What was the reason again?”

“Well, my boyfriend and I-”

“Right. Your boyfriend. The pretty serious one?” Buck asks, playfulness in his tone.

“Okay, I already said sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed you were trying to flirt with me,” TK groans. “ _Anyways_. My boyfriend and I got into a pretty big disagreement the other day, and my dad knows how I get during shifts when my head is completely there, so he suggested I take a vacation. Said I earned it.”

“After all that wildfire bullshit you just went through? Yeah, you earned it,” Buck nods. “So, anyways. Uh, this is my apartment. Sorry it’s a little bit messy right now. I wasn’t expecting visitors. I also haven’t been here in-” He pauses for a moment. “God, it must be weeks now. I usually stay at Eddie’s place.”

“You’re okay with me crashing at your place for a week?” TK asks, frowning slightly.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun,” Buck grins. “Let’s get you settled in, man. How do you feel about a cleaning party?”

TK chuckles. “Oh, we’re having a cleaning _party_? You got some music to put on?”

Buck grins as he takes out his phone, holding it up. “Who doesn’t have a cleaning playlist?”

“Hell yeah! It’s time for a cleaning party!” Buck exclaims, before going to his Spotify and playing music. He and TK spend the next hour or so cleaning the apartment, since both he and TK would be staying there and neither wanted to spend the next few days in a dirty apartment.

After they’re done cleaning, Buck takes TK over to the firehouse.

“Are you sure we’re allowed? I don’t want you to get in trouble,” TK whispers.

“It’ll be fine. I mean, it’s only fair since you gave me a tour of your firehouse. I mean, ours isn’t as shiny and new. But, it’s home,” Buck says, grinning at TK, as they walk into the firehouse.

“Buck, what are you doing here? Don’t you have a day off?”

Buck looks over and smiles when he sees Hen. “Yeah, I do. But, TK is here for a week and I thought I’d bring him by the firehouse and show him around. Is that cool?”

“TK,” Hen looks over at TK. “That’s right. You’re Owen’s son, correct?”

“Yes, ma’am. Hey, I never said thank you for taking care of my dad after the crash. If it weren’t for you, uh, he probably wouldn’t be here right now. So, seriously. Thank you,” TK says.

Hen grins. “Your dad took care of me just as much as I took care of him. How’s he doing, by the way?”

“Better. He’s walking around, like nothing ever happened,” TK assures her.

“Hey Buck. What are you doing here?” Bobby walks up to him. “Glad to see you made it back in peace.”

“Of course I did,” Buck huffs. “Bobby, this is TK. He’s visiting from Texas. He was one of the firefighters that worked with us on the wildfire. His dad is Captain Strand.”

“Ah, yes. I’ve heard great things about Captain Strand,” Bobby says, glancing over at Hen, before reaching over and shaking hands with TK. “Nice to meet you, TK.”

“You as well. Buck told me a lot about you. Hey, did he really used to steal the fire trucks?”

“All the time,” Bobby says, glaring at Buck. “Buck used to be... a bit of a player when he first started.”

“Okay, that part you happened to leave out when you were telling me about stealing fire trucks,” TK says as he turns to look over at Buck with raised eyebrows.

“Okay,” Buck laughs nervously, earning a laugh from Hen. “Shall we get on with that tour? Bobby. Hen.” Buck grabs TK and drags him away. “I should have known they would try to embarrass me.”

“They’re your family. It’s their duty to embarrass you in front of others,” TK says.

By the time the tour ends, Eddie has shown up for his shift.

“Speak of the devil,” Buck says when he sees Eddie walking into the firehouse.

Eddie looks up, and raises his eyebrows when he sees Buck. “Hey. Uh, what are you doing here?”

“Giving TK a tour,” Buck says, using his thumb to point at TK. “You’re late?”

“Only by ten minutes,” Eddie quickly defends himself, before sighing. “Traffic is kind of terrible right now.”

“Damn,” Buck looks over at TK. “I probably should have warned you about LA’s horrible traffic.”

TK shrugs his shoulders. “I used to live in New York. Can’t be much worse than that,”

“Hm,” Buck hums, before walking over to Eddie. “I wish I could stay longer, But, um, we should probably get going. TK’s only here for a week and I want to show him as much as possible.”

“Fine. But, Christopher has been asking to see you since we got back, so keep that in mind,” Eddie says.

“Don’t worry. I haven’t forgotten,” Buck grins, and kisses Eddie once, before gesturing TK to follow him. “Don’t have too much fun without me!”

Two days have passed by since TK has arrived in LA with Buck. Buck spends most of his time with TK, showing him around the city and taking him to his favorite places, just getting his mind off Carlos.

“Oh, you fucker!” Buck cries in defeat when TK beats him again at the game they’re playing.

TK laughs in victory. “I thought you said you were good at this game?”

“I kick Eddie’s ass all the time!” Buck whines. “I call a rematch!”

“Is it really a rematch if this is the third time I’ve beaten you in a row?” TK asks, laughing when Buck throws a pillow in his face. “You’re a sore loser.”

Buck rolls his eyes playfully, and then his head snaps up when he hears knocking at the door. “Dammit. I’ll be right back,” he says before jumping up from the couch and running to the door. He turns the knob and opens the door, and grins when the first thing he sees is Christopher. “Christopher!”

“Bucky!” Christopher holds his arms up, and Buck immediately pulls him in for a hug.

“Hey. I’ve missed you, bud,” Buck says, pulling Christopher up from the ground, keeping him in his arms. “You were good for Carla while we were away in Texas, right?”

Christopher giggles. “I’m always good,” he says, which earns a laugh from Buck.

“What are you guys doing here?” Buck asks, looking over at Eddie.

“I know today’s your last day off before you head back to work, and we haven’t seen you in a couple days. I was hoping you wouldn’t mind if we came over for a bit? Christopher has been asking to see you,”

“I would love to, but… you know TK’s here, right?” Buck asks.

Eddie shrugs. “I know, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind, right? I liked working with him,” he says.

Buck looks at Christopher. “You’re okay if I have company over, right?” He asks, and he doesn’t even question how silly he sounds asking Christopher that he has company over at his own place.

“You don’t hang out with anyone but us,” Christopher pouts, and that gets Eddie laughing.

Buck glares at his boyfriend. “I have friends!” He rolls his eyes when Eddie continues laughing. “Alright. That’s enough of you. Christopher, there’s someone I want you to meet.” He takes Christopher to the living room, where TK is waiting for him on the couch. “TK, I hope you don’t mind if we have guests?”

TK chuckles. “It’s your apartment, Buck. I’m just staying here,” he slowly stands from the couch.

“Well, this is Christopher’s. The one I was telling you about? He’s Eddie’s son,” Buck says.

“Honestly, Buck. You might as well say our son at this point,” Eddie says as he walks behind Buck, and then he looks over at TK. “Hey, man. Good to see you again.”

“You as well, and it’s nice to finally meet the kid I’ve been hearing about for the past two days,” TK says as he looks over at Christopher, who’s got his head resting on Buck’s chest.

“Christopher, this is my friend, TK. Your dad and I worked with him while we were in Texas,” Buck says, looking down at Christopher. He frowns slightly when Christopher doesn’t say anything. “Uh, he’s usually not this shy. Here buddy, let me set you down.” Buck goes to set Christopher down on the couch, but Christopher refuses to let go of Buck. “Okay, nevermind.” He laughs, and looks over at Eddie.

“Geez, Christopher-” Eddie begins, and finally manages to get Christopher out of Buck’s arm.

“Hey. We were actually just talking about ordering some pizza for dinner, if that’s alright with you guys?” Buck asks, looking over at Eddie.

Eddie nods. “Yeah. That’s fine with me. As long as you get the breadsticks. You know how much Christopher loves those things,” he says, smiling down at his son.

“Yes, of course. What kind of a fool doesn’t get breadsticks with their pizza,” Buck says, before looking over at TK. “Anything you’d like to request before I order?”

“Nope. I’m not picky when it comes to pizza,” TK says, shaking his head.

“Cool. I’ll be right back,” Buck says, heading towards the kitchen.

Eddie looks over at TK. “Uh, sorry for crashing in like this without a warning. Christopher has been really missing Buck and hasn’t stopped asking about seeing him,”

“Nah, it’s cool, man. We were just playing video games. Well, I was totally destroying Buck,” TK says, grinning. “Is he always terrible at video games?”

“Oh, yeah. Even Christopher can beat him at any video game we play,”

“Quit trash talking me in there!” Buck shouts, earning a chuckle from Eddie.

“Anyways, I’m sure I’m totally interrupting some sort of schedule you guys have, right? I mean, apparently Buck doesn’t even really come to his apartment that much, from what he’s told me,” TK says.

“Yeah. He usually stays at my place with me and Christopher,” Eddie confirms, nodding. “I don’t even know why he still has this place, honestly-” Eddie says as he glances around Buck’s apartment. “I guess it’s because I haven’t asked him to move in properly yet.”

“You guys are pretty serious, then?” TK asks curiously.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Eddie says. “What about you? Buck mentioned you had a boyfriend?”

TK clears his throat. He hasn’t really thought about Carlos since he got here in LA, thanks to Buck, and he knows that he should call him soon, or at least text him, but he’d rather talk to Carlos about their fight in person. “Yeah, uh… Carlos, we’re serious. Still new. We just had our first big fight. That’s… actually why I came down here. I know, it’s silly. Running away from a fight with my boyfriend.”

“It’s not silly. I totally understand,” Eddie says, nodding. He looks over at Buck, and chuckles when he sees Buck seeming like he’s having a full on conversation with the person on the other line.

“He’s quite the likable guy,” TK says, raising his eyebrows at Buck. “He has that charm.”

“Sure does,” Eddie says. “Certainly worked on me-” He looks down at Christopher. “And you, huh?”

“I liked him first,” Christopher claims.

Eddie laughs, used to Christopher’s protectiveness of Buck. “Whatever you say, bud,” he says.

Buck orders the pizza, and it takes nearly thirty minutes before it gets delivered. TK offers to help Buck in the kitchen, leaving Eddie and Christopher in the living room.

“Is Buck gonna leave us?” Christopher asks.

Eddie looks down at Christopher and frowns. “No, bud. Why would you think that?”

“He has a new friend,” Christopher says, looking up at his dad.

“That’s okay. Buck’s allowed to have friends,” Eddie sighs softly. “Besides, TK isn’t staying permanently, he’s got a family to go back to in Texas, and then we’ll have Buck all to ourselves again, yeah?”

“Good,” Christopher says, and Eddie huffs out a laugh.

Eddie looks up when he hears laughter from the kitchen, seeing TK laughing at Buck, who has managed to make some sort of mess in the kitchen, which is such a Buck thing to do.

“Quit laughing at me and go get me a napkin, you heathen!” Buck demands, pouting.

TK laughs even harder, and places his hand on Buck’s shoulder, and Eddie tries not to let his jealousy get the best of him, but he can’t help it, because TK and Buck have gotten so close so quickly.. “Jesus, Buck. How are you a firefighter and this clumsy?”

“Well I did manage to get trapped under a fire truck. Not my fault though,” Buck says. “For once.”

“Yeah, that was kind of insane, dude. I remember seeing that go viral online,” TK says, reaching over to grab a paper towel for Buck. He snorts when he looks at Buck again and sees how messy his hands are from dropping the pizza slices. “It’s a good thing we ordered a lot of pizza.”

Buck looks over at TK and glares at him. “You’re sleeping on the couch tonight,”

The boys get settled into the living room, Christopher picking a random Pixar movie. Buck and Eddie make themselves comfortable on the floor while TK and Christopher take the couch, Buck claiming that it’s not nice to make the guests sit on the floor despite TK claiming that he didn’t mind either way.

“I gotta use the bathroom, I’ll be right back,” Buck says halfway through the movie. He leans over to kiss Eddie, and then he jumps up from his spot and heads towards the bathroom.

Eddie glances over at TK. “Uh, ‘scuse me for a moment,” he says, before following Buck. Before Buck can shut the bathroom door, Eddie stops him and slides into the bathroom with Buck.

“Eddie, what the hell are you doing?” Buck asks.

Eddie grabs Buck and pulls him into a kiss, surprising Buck. “You’ve been with TK for like three days, and it’s killing me,” he whispers, kissing Buck again.

Buck chuckles. “You know he has a boyfriend, right? You literally have nothing to worry about,” he shoves Eddie against the wall, pinning him. “TK’s great, but he’s not the one I want to be with.”

“I didn’t say that. I’m just being a jealous boyfriend,” Eddie admits.

Buck snorts at Eddie’s honesty, and kisses Eddie a few more times, before pulling away. “I promise, babe, just a few more days and then things will go back to normal. Until then, try to contain your jealousy. But, now you have to go, because I actually really do need to use the bathroom.”

Eddie laughs, and he kisses Buck once more before stepping out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He takes a deep breath before heading back to the living room. He looks up and frowns when he sees that it’s just Christopher, and TK is nowhere to be seen. “Hey. Where’d TK go?”

“He left,” Christopher answers as he looks up at Eddie.

“Okay. Why did he leave?” Eddie asks curiously.

“Because… I told him to,” Christopher admits.

Eddie’s eyes widen. “Christopher!” He hisses. “Why did you- listen to me, I know you miss Buck, but TK is his guest, and you can’t just tell him to leave because you miss Buck!”

“But he was stealing Buck from us!” Christopher whines.

“He wasn’t,” Eddie tries to reassure him. “I told you he was only here for a couple more days.” He sighs, and runs a hand through his hair. “You know Buck’s not going to be happy about this.”

“What am I not going to be happy about?” Buck asks as he walks up to Eddie. “Hey, where’s TK?”

Eddie groans, and looks at Buck. “You thought my jealousy was bad? It’s nothing compared to Christopher’s,” he says, sending a warning glare to his son. “Christopher told TK to leave.”

“What?” Buck exclaims, looking at Christopher. “Christopher!”

“I’m sorry!” Christopher whines. “I just wanted it to be us again.”

Buck groans, and looks over at Eddie. “You need to have a chat with your son!”

“I tried!” Eddie yells back. “He’s very protective of his Buck. I know that’s not an excuse, but…”

“Jesus Christ. Like father like son,” Buck sighs, and pulls out his phone. “I’ll be back. I have to go find TK.” He turns, and quickly heads out of the living room. He starts calling TK as he opens the front door, and blinks a few times when he sees TK standing on his porch, phone in his hands. “Oh. You’re there.”

TK turns, and sighs in relief when he sees Buck. “So I just got kicked out by a seven year old,”

Buck snorts, and hangs up the phone. “You’re not mad?”

“Mad? No,” TK shakes his head. “Impressed? A little.”

“TK, I’m so sorry.” Buck apologizes. “Christopher’s… we have a special bond, but I honestly never thought he would kick someone out of my own house because he wanted quality time.”

TK chuckles. “He must really love you,”

“Well, I love him too,” Buck says. “Look, I know it’ll be awkward, but you don’t have anywhere else to go, so come back in. I’m sure Eddie’s having a stern talk with Christopher right now.”

“Are you sure?” TK asks. “Because, I can find a hotel to stay at or something, it’ll make things better.”

“Absolutely not,” Buck says. “Hotels are expensive, and I’m not gonna let you waste money when you can just stay here with me. Come on.” He gestures for TK to come back inside.

TK sighs, and makes his way back into Buck’s apartment, they make their way back into the living room, where Eddie is sitting on the couch with Christopher. Eddie stands up as soon as he sees TK.

“Christopher,” Eddie warns, looking down at his son. “Is there something you would like to say to TK?”

Christopher lets out a sigh before looking up. “I’m sorry, TK,”

TK looks over at Buck, and smiles, before taking a few steps forward and bending down to look at Christopher. “I’m sorry too. I know you really love Buck, and it must suck not being able to see him these past few days. I didn’t mean to steal him away from you.”

“It really does suck,” Christopher pouts, crossing his arms against his chest.

TK laughs softly. “Buck’s a great person. I can see why you love him so much,”

“He’s the best,” Christopher says, grinning.

Buck pouts, and places his hand on his chest. “Alright, that’s enough. You guys are gonna make me cry!”

Eddie looks over at Buck and laughs. “You’re such a sap, Evan,”

Buck huffs. “Yeah, well… your son brings it out of me,”


End file.
